ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Meister
Tom Meister is the main antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Time Over. He was once a normal duelist, and upon receiving a mysterious power from an unknown person, gained immortality, immense knowledge, and became known as the "Imaginary God of Time". Appearance Tom's appearance is completely Monochrome. he has black spiked-up hair, a black visor, a white and black trench coat, white pants and black boots. He also carries around a black and white Duel Disk with the main body being in the shape of a clock and the blade in the shape of the hour and minute hands. Personality Tom's main personality trait is that he is very sadistic and borderline insane at times. He shows know remorse for the most dubious of acts, such as when he used his power over time to allow an accident to occur that cost thousands of people their lives. He is also known to change personality drastically at a moment's notice. Such as when he met the 2 heroes for the first time and displayed a different side of himself to each of them. He also seems to have an extreme hatred of boredom, as shown when he threatens anyone who tries to get in the way of his "fun" and is easily angered to the point of rage whenever someone succeeds in doing so. Biography Prior to Yu-Gi-Oh! Time Over At the time, not much is revealed about Tom's Past besides the fact that he used to be a duelist and that he received a power from someone that allowed him to control what he calls "The Time That Cannot Be Seen". Role in Yu-Gi-Oh! Time Over In both the timelines of Rei Yukimura and Yuji Kano, Tom is seen watching over each of their duels from a monitor. As both of them reach the peak of their duels, Tom suddenly stops the time in their eras, with both Yuji and Rei being unaffected for reasons unknown. He then pulls them into his dimension and upon meeting them, welcomes them to his dominion. He then explains that they were called here as a challenge to both of them to prove if they are worthy of their titles of "Legendary Duelists". When Rei instantly declines the challenge, Tom threatens to kill him and everyone else he knows if he doesn't duel. He continuously does a 360 personality change when conversing with the two, although he mostly speaks to Yuji in his "good" personality, as Yuji wasn't hesitant on dueling against Tom. Once the duel begins, Tom activates his Chronos Clock Field Spell Card and explains to the two that his clock will count down to the end. More to come later..... Abilities Tom possesses the ability to manipulate time at will and is also able to travel through time. Although he possesses god-like powers, he rarely uses them as he thought that there wasn't anything worth using them for. His powers are mostly unlimited, but he seems unable to use them to affect Rei Yukimura or Yuji Kano. Decks Chronos Tom plays a Chronos Deck, which relies on his end game strategy of using his Chronos Clock to literally count backwards to the end (hence it's possibly game-ending effect). All of his monsters are DIVINE and are Level 10 and above, so they rely on his Pendulum Summoning and his Chronos Clock. Many of his Spell & Trap Cards support his Clock and hinder Pendulum Summoning, the main summoning method of his two opponents. He also uses his Chronos Deus-Ex-Machina as a contingency plan in case his Chronos Clock strategy fails. Trivia * Tom Mester is primarily based off of Taylor Gorrel's character, Zaman and Paradox, from Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time". * Tom's name is meant to sound similar to "Time Master", to represent his position as the "Imaginary God of Time". Category:Characters